Fool Me Once
by ArchadianRose
Summary: He took hold of her hand and led her away from everything she once knew. She thought he could save her. He thought he could protect her. They were both wrong.
1. Thou Shall Not Dream

**Fool Me Once.**

While this may seem to be a traditional David/OC pairing, which in some respects it is, it goes a lot deeper and is a lot darker than just love and sex. I have always loved this film. Maybe it's the hypnotic soundtrack or whether it's because it's set in the 80's – my favourite decade – I don't know. But I love the film, the music, and the actors.

This is my first Lost Boys fan fiction, so bear with me if some parts seem a bit rusty (I will rewrite if I feel the need). I'm used to writing a lot of fantasy fiction based on games so this is a bit new for me – but hopefully someone out there will like it.

This first chapter may seem a bit disjointed at first but it will eventually make sense.

The italics in the top are based on the lyrics of 'Cry Little Sister', though I will change some of the words at the end according to what chapter I am currently writing. This song has been a huge influence to this story.

Anyway – I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything about The Lost Boys movie, the characters or the settings and I am not writing this story for any financial gain. The only characters I own are Casey, and then eventually her parents. I do not own the lyrics, or the music to the song 'Cry Little Sister' by Gerald McMann either.

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Dream<em>

* * *

><p>The carousel. The lights. The sound. The smells. Casey could never get enough of Santa Carla board walk. She could escape here; be someone else. Let herself go. It was like a drug to her, so intoxicating, but with all of this, she still wanted more.<p>

Casey Winters had always been a dreamer. Ever since the day she'd been born, according to her mother, but if she sat down and thought about it for long enough, she would always accept this as the truth. Nevertheless, once the sun set on the ocean horizon at Santa Carla bay, you could be sure that Casey would be on her way to the boardwalk. She just couldn't keep herself away.

_-TLB__-_

'You wanna go on the carousel again?' The ride operator's voice was one of disbelief. 'Honestly Casey, don't you ever get bored of this thing?'

Casey handed him her money and smirked.

'You know me,' she said in reply. 'I just can't get enough.'

'Whatever,' the operator said. 'It's your money you're wasting'

'Precisely. It's my money…'

Casey chuckled at him and jumped onto the metal stairs of the Carousel.

'_Hmm now, which one should I ride this time?'_ She thought to herself as she skimmed her eyes across the carousel floor.

She didn't even know why she bothered asking herself this every time, because she already knew which one she was going to ride. Ebony the black stallion. Ebony glittered in gold and silver. Ebony, the wild and the untamed.

Her hands brushed over his plastic man before she climbed onto his back. She leaned back as the ride began; up and down in perfect slow motion. Rise and fall.  
>She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes.<p>

She wasn't at the fairground any more.

She was riding bareback on Ebony, tearing down the seafront faster than lightning in a storm ridden sky. The cool ocean breeze, the sand and the spray from the warm ocean whipped around her face and Casey began to laugh. She was free.

But something wasn't quite right with this daydream. In the near distance Casey could see something that should not have been there, this was her dream in her own head after all. The sand and the spray made it harder to make out, but she realised quite quickly that it was a human figure; dark, and distorted. She narrowed her eyes but as soon as she tried to get this figure into focus, the daydream began to dissipate around her, and a male voice repeated her name enticingly in her head.

_Casey…Casey…Wake up Casey…_

Before she knew it, she was back in the fairground on the black carousel horse surrounded by drunken teenagers and love smitten couples. Her head was reeling from the unexpected end to her daydream, and as she brought her eyes into focus and looked down the carousel platform, she saw something that sent a chill through her heart.

The figure from her daydream was there at the end of the platform; walking very slowly towards her; his gaze fixated and unblinking.

Casey didn't quite know what to do. Freaking out would have been the simpler option. She could have just jumped down from the horse and ran away. But she didn't. She _couldn't._ It was like the figure had some sort of spell-like hold on her that she was powerless to resist. He made her blood pound like drums deep down in her veins, and though Casey's mind was screaming at her to run away, as quick as her legs could muster, her heart coaxed her into believing otherwise.

What on earth was going on?

_Casey…_

His voice echoed around her head as it had done before, and as he approached her and bought his deep blue eyes up to meet hers, she felt her stomach give an unpleasant lurch.

The figure, with his bleach blonde hair, his clothes of jet black and his gloved hands, lifted himself onto the back of the horse in one well calculated and smooth movement.  
>Casey could hardly breathe as he slid his body down the horse to meet hers, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist it felt like she was being pulled into yet another daydream.<p>

'Once this is over,' he whispered directly into her ear, causing a ripple of pleasure to erupt down Casey's spine. 'You will come with me.'

* * *

><p>Yeah, so, Vampires are supposed to be seductive, at least the traditional vampires seem to always come off that way, so I think I wanted to incorporate that into David a lot more because, well, he is a vampire, and it seems to fit with his character.<p>

The chapter is meant to be short as well, but I can pretty much promise they will get longer in length as the story gets into more depth :).

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome but flamers, just - go and play in the middle of a busy road or something.


	2. Thou Shall Not Feel

**_A/N_** - Firstly, I would like to start off by thanking _Raven the blood witch_ for her kind review! It is much appreciated as you know! :)

Secondly, I really think I managed to fudge that first chapter up so, I hope, that this one is a lot better. I feel that it is so...yeah. Anyway. Has anyone realised what David is trying to do yet?  
>I know it's early days and whatever but there are subtle hints here and there. Let me just say that whatever you think it might be, it probably isn't. I like to do that a lot in my original stories, but there you go.<p>

Anyway, please read and review :) I should have the next chapter up at some point tomorrow so, yup. This isn't going to be a very long story, because I have a sequel planned for when this is finished so, watch this space :). Oh, and a pre warning. Things are going to be getting a lot darker from now on so at some point I may have to up the rating to an M. Just a heads up :).

Hope you enjoy :).

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Feel<em>

* * *

><p>It was strange. Casey was never one to go out of her way to talk to people she didn't know, so why had she just allowed herself to be led away from the carousel by someone she had only just met?<p>

There was something about him. He acted so carefree so, _different_ to anyone else that she knew. She could tell that from the way that he walked. Cockily, yet so sure footed. But, there was also something else that made him seem more tormented and incomplete. Casey wasn't quite sure which side of him she was beginning to like, but she _was_ sure that she was going to have to keep her guard up around him.

They walked side by side down the wooden trail of the boardwalk in silence. Every so often, Casey's new companion would flash her an enticing smile that she automatically reciprocated, even though she didn't realise she was doing it.

'You smoke?' he asked her suddenly, offering her a cigarette that he had just untucked from behind his ear.

'Sure,' Casey said nonchalantly, and before she realised what she was doing, she had popped the cigarette into her mouth, which her companion lit for her in an instant.

'You should relax.' The male said, noticing how tense Casey seemed to be. 'There's no need to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you.'

'I didn't think that…' Casey began, noticing just how nervous she did actually sound. 'I'm not scared.'

'Good. That's good,' he chuckled in reply.

'What's your name?' Casey asked him as they approached the video store; the place where Casey worked.

'David,' he said, flashing her coy smirk.

'I haven't seen you around here before David. You just move here or something?'

'Not exactly.' David looked at Casey's golden hair as it glowed blue from the neon lights in the shop window, and let out a slight grin. 'I just don't like going out in the daytime much…'

'_Why live in Santa Carla then?'_ Casey thought to herself. It was a bit strange that someone would live in a seaside town if they didn't like going out in the daytime…

Casey opened her mouth to say something, anything in reply to this, but David gave her a look that told her he already knew what she was going to say.

'Casey?'

Another voice sounded from within the shop door, and once Casey realised who it was, she flung her newly lit cigarette to the ground, and grinned nervously at the man who was walking towards her.

'Oh, Max, you startled me for a second,' she said, trying her best to stamp out the cigarette that was next to her foot. If Max knew she'd been smoking, he'd tell her folks and they'd open up a can of whoop-ass on her once she got home. Strict parents sure did suck.

'Weren't you supposed to be working today?'

'Uh – nope.' She said, and folded her arms across her chest. 'My night off.'

David, who had been keeping his distance up until now decided to walk up next to Casey and grin at Max, who didn't seem to realise he was there. Max smiled at Casey, and went to turn around. Once he saw that David was standing right next to Casey however, he froze in his stead, and his face fell into a darkened expression.

'Max – are you okay?' Casey asked him out of concern, having just noticed this sudden change in expression.

Max said nothing for a few seconds. The dark expression in his eyes was fixated on David, who was still, much to Casey's surprise, smirking at Max as though this was all a big joke.

'Y-Yeah, Casey, I'm fine,' Max said as he finally tore his gaze away from David. Once his eyes were back on Casey, the troubled expression left his face and was replaced with a more relaxed one. 'You go on, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Max pointedly ignored David as he walked back into his store. David reacted to this by letting out a loud snigger of laughter, and then gestured for Casey to continue their walk.

'So. Casey, huh? That's a nice name.'

Casey nodded her head, and then remembered her manners.

'Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself when…' she began, but David simply shook his head softly.

'I've never seen you in that store before,' he said, changing the subject.

'Yeah well, I work around back,' she replied awkwardly. 'I don't really get on with…other people.'

'You don't have many friends do you Casey?'

'I-well,' Casey stuttered. David had plainly hit a raw nerve with that question, but for once he didn't smile, he didn't grin, and he didn't even chuckle. Instead, he stepped out in front of a bewildered Casey and cupped her chin into his outstretched hand.

'You don't have to worry about that anymore,' he whispered softly, pulling himself closer to Casey who was just about on the verge of a panic attack. His touch on her skin, even though gloved, felt so intense to her. 'I'm gonna make everything better, okay?'

She nodded hastily, not quite knowing what to say to that. It wasn't as if she was _ill_ or anything. David grinned and ran his index finger gently across her cheek.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Casey,' he whispered again, and turned away. Leaving Casey standing stock still in a mixed state of rapture and confusion, David turned to look at her one last time, before walking long into the night.


	3. Thou Shall Not Trust

Okayyy. Well, first of all I would like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. The reason for this is because if I included it with the rest of the stuff I had written out for it, then it would have been about 13/14 pages long and I don't think anyone wants to process that amount of words in one chapter, so, I cut it short. But it will still fit.

Secondly, I would like to thank _XxXxEMILYxXxX_ and _Plainsong30 _for their kind reviews, which are very much appreciated . I would say more about Max and David but that would just ruin the story for you I'm afraid, and as for being 'kinky' well, just wait until the next chapter. It's a damn site more intense ;)

Anyway, please read and review. It may be short, but it's kinda sweet, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Trust<em>

* * *

><p>Casey drummed her fingers on the glass counter of Max's video store, and let out a long sigh. Her shift had been long, and dull, and to top that all off, some wise ass had changed her position so that she was working at the front of the store from now on.<p>

The only saving grace in this situation was that she finished at nine, and as she glanced at the digital clock on the wall that told her it was only five more minutes until her shift was over, she let out an inward cheer.

'Thought you didn't work at the front of the shop,' came a cool voice from across the counter that made Casey freeze in shock. She glanced up to see David's deep blue eyes staring intently at her.

'David,' she exclaimed as she stood up straight. 'I didn't even hear you walk in.'

'It's good to see you Casey.'

'Thanks,' she said in a hasty reply. She honestly didn't know why she found it so hard to talk to David. He was being extremely nice to her, but the way he made her feel when he said anything was, well, unexplainable.

'When do you finish Casey?' David asked her as he lifted himself onto the counter. 'I'll wait regardless…'

Casey furrowed her brow at him and then glanced at the clock. 'Actually,' she said. 'I finish now.'

Casey gathered her jacket from the shelf underneath the counter, and patted her supervisor, who was talking to another customer at the other side of the counter on the shoulder.

'I'm off Maria,' she told the curly haired brunette.

'Okay Casey,' Maria replied. 'I'll see you to-.'

Maria caught sight of David sitting on the counter, as if he owned the damn thing, and grabbed Casey by the arm.

'You be careful okay?' she hissed into Casey's ear. 'He's bad news.'

Casey gave her supervisor an odd look, and nodded at her.

'I'll be fine,' she whispered in reply.

_-TLB-_

'You still haven't relaxed,' David stated as he and Casey walked out of the video store. 'Don't you trust me?'

'I barely know you,' Casey said bluntly, causing herself much surprise. Why did she have to be so damn rude sometimes?

David laughed at her, and slid his gloved hand into hers, their fingers interlocking. She didn't protest to this at all. In fact, it felt really good.

'Then get to know me,' he said coolly. 'C'mon.' He nodded his head toward a group of motorcycles that were gathered at the end of the boardwalk, and smirked at Casey.

'I want to introduce you to the boys.'

Casey thought about pulling away for a second. The boys? How many boys were there? What if something where to happen to her? What if they were bad news like Maria had told her that David was?

But David's grip was so strong on her hand that she knew she wouldn't be able to pull herself free, even if she tried her hardest.

She took a few deep breaths, and told herself to stop being so stupid. If David was going to do anything to her, then why was he treating her so nicely? Surely he would have done something by now.

_Let yourself go Casey. Let yourself relax. I know this isn't the real you._

'Oh what the hell,' Casey muttered to herself in defeat, and allowed David to lead her away.

_-TLB-_

Introductions, as far as David and his boys were concerned were short and sweet. No 'how do you do's' or anything of that nature, a simple 'sup' and a nod was all they muttered before they jumped back onto their bikes, and started them with a hard kick.

David jumped onto the biggest one of the motorcycles, and patted the passenger seat behind him as he glanced back at Casey.

'Casey,' David called, and Casey's mind began to blur. 'You coming?'

Casey began to walk forward, even though she absolutely hated motorcycles of any kind.

'What's the matter Casey?' David asked her as she slid into the seat behind him.

Casey shrugged her shoulders.

'I had an accident on one of these once…' she answered.

'You'll be safe with me,' David said with a grin. 'Come on. Trust me Casey,'

Casey looked into his eyes again and found herself powerless to resist. She wrapped her arms around David's waist as he kick started the bike and released the clutch.

'Good girl,' he said, and sped off without a moment's hesitation.

As the bike roared through the semi darkness of the early night, Casey found herself resting her head onto David's back. She almost expected him to laugh at her for doing this but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed one of Casey's hands and gave it a really tight squeeze.

_I can set you free, Casey Winters…_


	4. Thou Shall Not Fear

Wow! I would like to say a massive thanks to those who have reviewed and put this on their alerts/favourites list! I am so chuffed that people like this story!

Thankyou to _Ghostwriter _and_ Plainsong30._I am so flattered that you seem to like Casey. I was panicking that she was going to be a horrendous Mary Sue (ickkk), but I don't think she is. And as for David's voice in her head well…ahh, I can't ruin it. You'll just have to wait unfortunately!

I hope this chapter doesn't drag on too long. It is a lot longer than all of the other chapters so far but a lot of important stuff happens in the next few chapters so, brace yourselves ;)

Anyways, please read and review if you feel like it. I hope you enjoy .

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Fear<em>

* * *

><p>David chose not to take Casey to the sunken hotel that night. He knew she wasn't ready for it just yet. And even though the cave would have normally been the first choice for him, he had a feeling that the place he was taking her to was the right place to be.<p>

The bikes came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a fallow field, the centre of which had been flattened down. The boys had filled the clearing with various bits of furniture they had found around town, and there was space in the middle with the charred remains of previous bonfires scattered all over it.

'You wouldn't believe the kind of good shit some people throw out these days,' The curly haired boy said as he watched Casey jump down from the back of David's motorcycle. 'We just give it a new home.'

Casey heard everyone snigger as she began to look around. She walked over to a lamp that was standing next to one of the armchairs, and looked back at the others.

'This thing work?' she asked them. She pulled the switch, but of course, nothing happened.

'We're in a field Casey,' came the cool sound of David's voice. 'Do you really expect it to?'

'No – I guess not,' she said, now feeling adequately embarrassed.

'_Way to go Case…'_ she told herself.

David grinned at her and sat himself down into the biggest of the four armchairs.

'Well, what do you think?' he said, motioning at the clearing with a wave of his gloved hand.

Casey looked around. She thought it was pretty cool, for a field. At least they'd tried to make it a look a bit more fun than just tall grass.

'I like it,' she told David, as she sat down on the only armchair that looked as though it hadn't been a home to a number of small animals. 'It's…homely.'

The black haired boy that was leaning against his motorcycle let out a snort of laughter. As did the other blond haired boy, who Casey thought should have been in a band or something.

'Gotta admit David,' the curly blonde exclaimed as he threw himself down onto the armchair closest to Casey, 'This one's pretty funny.'

Casey didn't know if they were making fun of her or not. She could never tell when people did things like that. She just tried her best to not let it look as though it bothered her. She was good at hiding things like that.

However, David seemed to notice that she was beginning to feel rather out of place, and glanced at the others.

'What do you say boys? Shall we show Casey a good time?'

'Ow, yeah! Let's show Casey some fun!' The curly haired boy erupted into laughter as the other blonde boy walked over and shot him a high – five.

'What do you say Casey?' David said in a calm, soothing voice. 'You wanna join us?'

'Join us! Join us!' the boys began to chant in unison. David, however, silenced them quickly with a raised hand.

'Well, Casey?'

Casey wanted to say no. She knew that David and his boys were only trying to make her feel welcome, but it was making her feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. Perhaps it was they way they always seemed to grin at her like she was some sort of joke, or a toy for them to play with, but once again, as had happened many a time where David was in the picture, she began to find her mind clouding over again.

'Yes,' she said automatically, as if someone else was saying it for her.

'Excellent,' David whispered; his blue eyes widened.

_-TLB-_

About an hour later, Casey was extremely tipsy. When David had gone to meet Casey earlier in the evening, The curly blonde haired boy had 'relieved' the boardwalk liquor store of a few bottles of Jägermeister and whisky, and Casey, who normally wasn't one to partake in the drinking of alcohol, found herself slurping down the Jägermeister like it was orange juice and lemonade.

'Take it easy,' he had told her, as he watched her neck the bottle like a sidewalk hobo. 'That stuff'll fuck you over.'

She hadn't listened, but she probably should have.

A good thing was that everyone in the group had introduced themselves by now, and Casey had begun to notice a few things about each of them.

Marko, the blonde curly haired boy. He was nearly always smiling, much like David, but unlike David, Casey could see the smile reflected in his eyes.

Paul was the other blonde haired boy. Casey noticed that he didn't really smile. Instead, he laughed at pretty much everything that was said.

Dwayne, was the easiest name for Casey to remember, because he was the only one in the group with dark hair. This hair, she realised, seemed to reflect his personality. He was relatively stoic and seldom laughed or smiled along with the others.

Casey had also come to notice that everyone of David's 'Boys' was strangely compelling and handsome in their own way. They were a mysterious bunch, and they made her feel welcome once she had relaxed a little, but she had to admit to herself that none of them made her feel that way that David made her feel.

She grinned as she took another swig from the bottle she held in her hand, and couldn't help but take a glance of David as she lowered it back down. She hoped to anything that was holy that she wasn't falling for him or vice versa. He had not stopped staring at her all night.

She'd been down that road before and it hadn't ended very well at all. In fact, it had ended downright ugly and that was when she had stopped trusting people. She didn't want to get hurt like that again.

But when she looked at David she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but every time he pierced her gaze with those deep blue eyes it was like he was taking control of her senses and inhibitions.

_'Damnit Casey, how drunk are you?' __she thought to herself as she realised just how stupid and girly she sounded. _

'Not drunk enough,' came a casual voice from behind her, and as Casey snapped her head around to see who had just talked to her, Dwayne sat himself down onto the arm of her chair; a long joint held in his right hand.

'Did you just…?' she asked him out of bewilderment, but from the blank look she received from him, she realised that she must have misheard him. She hastily put the bottle of Jagermeister she'd been drinking onto the grassy floor, and shook her head. No-one could read minds. Stuff like that was impossible. She was just drunk. The alcohol was playing tricks on her mind.

'You want some?' Dwayne asked her, nodding his head toward the joint in his hand. Before Casey could refuse this offer though, he popped it into her mouth.

'So, you work for Max do you?' Marko asked Casey as she took a long drag from the joint, even though she didn't really want to, and blew out a long stream of smoke.

'Yeah,' came her unusually casual reply. She was already feeling the effects of what she had just inhaled.

'Damn that's strong…'

She waved the joint about in her hand, signaling for one of the others to take it which Paul did, with gusto.

Marko began to snigger.

'What's so funny about working for Max?' she asked, confused.

Marko grinned at Paul before smirking back at Casey.

'Notice anything odd about him?' he sneered.

Paul began to laugh uproariously at this, but Dwayne didn't seem too impressed. Neither did David.

'Shut up Marko,' Dwayne said, almost defensively.

'Why don't you shut up, Dwayne,' Marko said in a mocking tone. He turned to Paul and nodded towards Dwayne. 'Tell him Paul.'

'Yeah, shut up Dwayne.'

'Why don't you all shut up,' David spat in venomous tone. He leant forward in his chair menacingly, and at once the group fell silent. 'Can't you see you're making Casey feel uneasy?'

Casey turned to look at David again. How did he know he know she was feeling uneasy?

Marko, who had been stunned into silence by David's outburst, suddenly slapped his hand on his knee – a sly attempt at breaking the awkward silence that hung around the group like a veil. He walked over to Casey, who looked up at him inquisitively as he approached her.

'Sorry about that Casey,' he said. 'Got a bit carried away.'

Marko turned to look at David, who was staring at him intently, and a smirk appeared on his lips.

'I know, I'll make it up to you. Dance with me.'

'Excuse me?' Casey spluttered.

'Dance with me. C'mon. I don't bite…'

Another muffled laugh from Paul made Casey cringe. What was with these guys and their laughing? Was this some sick inside joke she just wasn't getting at all?

Marko held his hand out to her, and gestured for her to grab a hold of it. Casey glanced at David. For some reason, she felt the need to seek his approval, and he gave it in the form of a curt nod. She secretly wished he hadn't, but again, she seemed unable to refuse.

'Okay,' she said finally, and allowed herself to be lifted from her chair by Marko.

'Relax babe,' Marko said as he began to pull her around the clearing in a waltz like dance. 'You never danced with anyone before or something?'

Paul and Dwayne laughed at Marko's antics as he began to joke around, pulling Casey along at a much faster speed, bit David stayed stoic. He kept a close eye on Casey as she leapt and bounded across the flattened grass floor.

'Yeah, that's it!' Marko yelled as he pulled her along faster. 'You're getting the hang of this now!'

Casey, who for the first time that night was actually having fun, and felt like she was having fun, began to laugh as Marko twirled her around on the spot. She could feel David's intense gaze on her as she bent her neck back to look at the stars above, and for once she allowed herself to just go with the flow.

What Casey had failed to realise in her drunken state, however, was Marko leading her closer and closer to the edge of the clearing; heading for the sea of long grass that lay beyond. He was edging that way slowly, so as not to draw much attention to what he was attempting to do, but once David realised and saw him take one step too far, he jumped from his chair and stormed over to Marko; his teeth bared.

'Marko…' he sneered nastily. 'What are you doing?'

Marko's wide grin was instantly wiped from his face. He let go of Casey immediately and began to back away from David who was advancing on him rapidly.

'I - ,' Marko began, holding his hands up in defense. 'I just thought…'

As David squared up to Marko, Casey saw for the second time that night just how forceful and influential David was toward the others. He was definitely their leader, there was no doubting that.

Casey watched fearfully as the two boys exchanged murderous glances, and for a split second she could have sworn that David's eyes flashed a deep shade of red.

'You should know that's no way to dance with a lady, Marko,' David sneered again.

Casey thought that this was a very odd thing to say to someone that David looked as though he was just about to kill, but she didn't have time to think it over much. David tore himself away from his fixated glare on Marko, and grabbed hold of Casey.

'Thisis how you dance with a lady.' He purred.

Casey was all too aware of David's sudden change in mood, but for once that evening she didn't care. She really didn't care at all.

Neither, it seemed, did David. He stared deeply into Casey's emerald green eyes and in one quick, forceful movement, pulled her body up against his own.

He eased his hands around her neck slowly, making sure to brush up against her skin at every chance he got. The effect it had on Casey was almost hypnotic, because she mimicked the same actions in wrapping her arms around his waist.

It was mesmerizing. The two of them moved in perfect unison as they swayed to and fro in the middle of the clearing. The moonlight from above drenched them in a soft blue haze, and it almost seemed as though David and Casey had been made to dance together from the very beginning.

David moved his face closer to hers, and for a split second she could hear the muffled sniggers of Marko and Paul in the background. She didn't listen for long. This was her moment, her drunken, twisted, perfect moment with David, and she didn't want anyone else to ruin it for her.

'How are you feeling?' David whispered softly into her ear.

'I feel amazing,' she whispered back, not even thinking about what she was saying.

'I still think you need to relax more Casey. I can feel your heart beat. It's pounding.'

David turned his head to look at Dwayne, who seemed to understand what he was trying to say because he jumped up from his battered old chair immediately, and went in search of something.

'This will help you relax,' David told Casey, who was still deeply mesmerised. 'You just have to trust me.'

'I-I do trust you David.'

Casey's mind began to blur again. She fell backwards with a sudden lurch, but David caught her before she could fall any further.

'I've got you,' David reassured her.

Dwayne ran back from his motorcycle clutching a large bottle of liquid that he had just retrieved, and handed it swiftly into David's outstretched hand. David uncorked the lid, of what Casey could see was a dusty looking bottle of wine, and pressed the glass rim to her lips.

'Drink, Casey. It will make you feel better, I promise.'

Casey parted her lips willingly, and closed her eyes. She allowed David to pour the unknown liquid down her throat.

Trust me Casey…

She felt the liquid run down her throat and relaxed instantly. It tasted oddly sweet with a bitter tang, and as soon as it hit her stomach, an intensely warm feeling erupted which made her feel like she had never felt such warmth before.

Every fear, every bit of tension she held within her body escaped in a gasping moan, and Casey felt herself slipping rapidly out of consciousness.

The last thing she saw before she saw nothing else was David's deep blue eyes, and his pale pink lips turn into a wicked, crooked smile.

* * *

><p>Another note. A few things in this chapter are quite important. I won't give them all away, but notice how Casey's mind begins to blur before David does something to her? And the whole thing between Marko and David. It's not going to turn into a MarcoCasey/David love triangle thing, trust me, but this bit is important for reasons that I can't divulge just yet.

If I could paint or draw that dance scene, I would. I wanted to make it longer, but everytime I tried to add anything more to it, it just ruined it so I kept it short and sweet. I think it was adequate though. I hate writing when I'm sleep deprived and ill, but there you go :P.

I should add this disclaimer : I don't own Jagermeister. I really wish I did though :P


	5. Thou Shall Not Lie

Hello again! First of all I would like to thank_ Raven the Blood Witch _and_ Plainsong30 _for their kind reviews :)  
>Though I loved the last chapter, I really think I could have written it a whole lot better so, I will be rewriting it. But not until the stories' finished and I've gotten it all out of my system. ;p<p>

I had a bit of a problem whilst writing this. I'd wanted this whole chapter to a be a lot different than it turned out but I'm kinda happy with it. It still fits with the storyline so it's not bad too bad. I also seem to have a blip in my writing confidence for some reason. I'm sure it's nothing though.

Anyway - keep in mind Marko's behaviour from the last chapter because it will be touched upon in the next. It's probably a good idea to keep David's voices in Casey's head in mind too because of the same reason. Next chapter will be following David and will shed a light on a few things.

_But alas, I digress, so without further ado I present you with the next chapter :3._

Disclaimer - the line 'So What's The Craziest Thing You've Done Lately,' is from a song by Kill Hannah called 'Crazy Angel.' I do not own the lyrics to the song. They belong completely to the guys in Kill Hannah.

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Lie<em>

* * *

><p><em>'So, what's the craziest thing you've done lately?'<em>

Casey scoffed loudly at the television presenter of _Teen Zone_'s seemingly idiotic question.

What _hadn't _she done lately that wasn't crazy?

'_Just another question for you to mull over as we go into our second commercial break of the show. This is Zachary Trent signing out for now. Catch you on the flip side guys...'_

The over enthusiastically, idiotically grinning face of Zachary Trent disappeared from the television screen, only to be replaced by an annoying cartoon commercial with its equally annoying circus style theme music. The kind of advert, it had to be said, that Casey hated the most.

'_And now, a word from our sponsors – The Santa Carla Boardwalk Amusement Company. When the sun goes down, you'll be sure to have the time of your life...'_

Casey lifted herself out of her mother's favourite armchair with a sigh, and lumbered her way into the kitchen. She didn't particularly want to hear anything about the Boardwalk right now. Every time she thought about it it, she thought about that night. The night she'd met _him_. Then she would think about the night in the clearing, which she'd come to realise was the night that everything had changed.

Even though she'd had the time of her life, and yes, she was willing to admit that, every time she thought about what had happened, the more it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Everything had been fine, she remembered, up until she had drank from that dusty old bottle. The way that it had made her feel; so warm so..._free_; was only the beginning of the way she had begun to act and feel ever since she had woken up the following day.

She couldn't remember getting home, but she knew David had brought her there, somehow. He'd left her a note for her on the bedside to read when she woke up : _'You should be proud, Casey. You're one of us now. I'll be seeing you again Casey. Real soon...' _

She'd thrown the note away out of disgust. If it had not have been for him, she would have never have drunk from that bottle and then nothing would have changed.

It was the little things, you see, that had bothered her the most.

The sudden aversion to sunlight was probably the most annoying. She thought it was only due to the horrendous hangover she had gotten from drinking most of that bottle of Jagermeister, but when it had carried onover into the next day, and the next, she knew something was wrong. She'd taken to wearing sunglasses in the house during the day. They would ease the stinging pain until sunset at least, but her mother would nag her constantly to take them off. Which she refused to do.

Eating had become a problem for her too. She wasn't eating too much; she'd never really been one to eat much at all. But for her to be turned off from food completely; and to the point where it even made her feel sick was something completely different. She just didn't seem to feel hungry any more. Even though she hadn't eaten since her last break at work, which coincidentally was the night that David had taken her to the clearing, she just didn't seem to be tempted by it any more. Even the mere scent of whatever it was that her mother was concocting in the kitchen each night made her feel sick.

Everything was different. The sleeping during the day, her heightened senses...

Casey felt like she was going insane.

But the single most change that worried her more than any of the others, was her complete change in attitude. An overhaul of her old self if you will. She'd snap where before she would have just kept her mouth shut. She was rude to everyone, especially her mother and her father, and she'd find herself getting so damned angry at times, she'd have to remove herself from whatever room she was in and going outside to scream at the sky.

And it was all because of him. It was all because of the way he made her feel. And she didn't want to feel it any more. So she'd tried to begin the process of trying to distance herself from him, from the other boys, and from pretty much everything. But she couldn't stop the voice in her head, _his_ cool, oily, toxic voice from trying to persuade her otherwise.

_Come to me Casey..._

_You can't run forever..._

_You need me Casey..._

_You're one of us now..._

_You're mine..._

Every time she closed her eyes it was there. Even if she tried to drown it out with music, or with the dull warble of television it always found a way back in. The more she ignored it, the worse it seemed to get, so, against her better judgement she'd decided whilst watching television earlier that day, she would have to confront him. It was the only way to make sure he wouldn't ever bother her, or find his way into her head again, and the only way she knew that she would begin to forget him.

She would have to tell David, that she never wanted to see him again. To leave her alone and never contact her again, even though deep down inside of her and despite telling herself over and over again that she didn't want to see him, or speak to him, or even look at him, she knew she was beginning to fall for him.

But she had to do this. If only for the sake of her own God damned sanity.

-_TLB-_

'Casey, honey...what's wrong?'

Casey's mother; Sandra Winters, who was busy making her trademark spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, watched her eighteen year old daughter out of the corner of her eyes as she slunk her way over to the kitchen sink.

'Nothing mom,' came Casey's casual reply as she grabbed a glass from the rack next to the sink. 'Nothing's wrong.'

'Don't lie to me Casey,' Sandra said, as she added more herbs to the pan full of bubbling sauce on the oven hob. 'I know you're lying to me. Seriously now, what's making you act so different? Is it a boy? Is it work?'

Casey didn't bat an eyelid at her mother's outburst. Instead, she filled her glass with water from the kitchen sink, and drained it one gulp

'Like I told you,' she said to her mother, as she placed the now empty glass back into the kitchen sink. 'I'm fine.'

Casey didn't even bother to look at her mother as she gave Casey an exasperated 'I've just about had enough of your shenanigans young lady' sort of look. She just shrugged it off without even thinking about it, and began to make her way out of the kitchen.

'Casey!.' Sandra called in protest. She turned the oven hob switch to 'off', and walked hurriedly after her daughter as she headed towards the front door. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Out,' was Casey's blunt reply.

'Out where? Casey? Please just listen to me.' Sandra stepped out in front of her Daughter and looked her in the eyes with an imploring stare. 'What's _happening_ to you?'

Casey rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She wanted to tell her that everything was happening to her. Every God damned bad thing in the world was happening to her. But she knew she wouldn't understand.

'Mom, please, just stop. I'll be back later okay? I just need to think...'

Sandra looked at her daughter one last time, and then shrugged her shoulders.

'Sure Case. Sure. Whatever you want.'

Casey smiled faintly at her mother as she moved silently out of the way. She grabbed a pair of boots from the shoe rack and quickly tugged them on.

'I'm sorry mom. Don't wait up for me.' she said, as she walked out of the door and pulled it shut in her wake.

She felt pretty bad leaving her Mom like that, if she was going to be honest. But right now, she had more important things on her mind. She knew that if she apologised to her properly later it would be all right. She would understand, wouldn't she? Casey couldn't help but doubt that, but she had no time to go and say it now.

Casey knew where it was she had to go before it had even crossed her mind. The boardwalk. It always came down to the boardwalk, but it was where he'd be at this time of night.

'Alright Case,' she told herself as she made her way down the graveled road. 'It's now or never. Time to make everything better.'


	6. Thou Shall Not Think

_Thou Shall Not Think._

* * *

><p>David landed softly onto the wooden bridge outside of Max's house; a look of malicious intent plagued his deep blue eyes.<p>

He had come for only one thing. _Max_. That bastard. He'd really over stepped the 'father like' mark this time.

You see, David had come to realise a few things over the last couple of days. Things, it would seem, that Max and his conniving ways had _everything_ to do with.

'Thought you'd get away with it didn't you?' He snarled inwardly as he watched Max's house for any sign of activity. 'I'd always thought you were sick, Max, but this?'

David knew something had been wrong ever since the night he'd seen Casey on that damned carousel. The night that changed everything for him.

Max was the one who told him about her. 'She's perfect David,' he'd said, much to David's displeasure. 'Absolutely perfect...'

David had sorely doubted _that. _Women to him were not perfect. Sure, they may have looked good, smelled good, _tasted_ good, but they were just as flawed and fucked up as everyone else on the planet; human or not.

But Max being Max had insisted. Said that David owed him for everything he had had to sacrifice for him in the past. Then he'd gone on about her being just the right companion for David and the boys. She'd be like a little pet that they could _play _with. And David had agreed, if only to shut the old bastard up for a change.

How he wished to everything that he could have seen past Max's intentions and refused. Max didn't want Casey for David, for Paul, for Marco or for Dwayne. Max wanted her for himself, and was using David, as the younger, more accessible person of their sick and twisted little clan to do his dirty work for him. Casey wouldn't have gone for a dirty old man, of this David was most certain.

So, under Max's instruction David had found himself on the Boardwalk that night, looking for a girl that he only had a small, nondescript picture of that Max had gotten from the employee files.

He'd scanned the entire freaking place for this girl. Walked through the arcade full of screaming, hyper kids, even gone to that damned comic book store with those weird ass brothers in it, but he couldn't find her.

And then he noticed the girl on that Carousel.

He had wandered over; intrigued by how free, how happy she seemed sitting on that plastic horse. A part of him that had been lost deep down inside ignited that night.

He had wanted that too.

But as he had glanced down at the picture in his hand, he realised who he was looking for.

Irony had never been his friend. He was looking for _her_.

He could've walked away that very second. Pretended he'd never seen her, and just left for the Lost Cave. He could've fed some bullshit story to Max but he knew that would never wash. Not with Max. Max knew fucking everything that went on in this hell hole. A lot more than David realised at the time.

But there was a part of David that wanted to stay. The selfish part of him. Not because someone else wanted to but because he wanted to. He wanted Casey. He wanted what she had, what she stood for. But even then David would never have approached her _that_ night. He would have waited; watched her for a few days – where she went, who she spoke to, got a feel for who she was. And then he would have approached her.

He'd never bargained for what was to come next.

Like a creature possessed his mind went into a complete blur. He found himself walking towards the Carousel, slinking behind the barriers and onto the metal concourse.

David wouldn't have done that if he didn't want himself to.

That was why he knew it had to have been Max acting through him. The hints were all there; that fucked up daydream, the carousel ride, why Casey had somehow been made to work at the front of the shop the following night.

It was all Max.

But David wasn't having it. No. Not for one more fucking millisecond. He didn't want to Max to use him as his twisted little puppet any more.

If not only for himself, but for Casey and the boys, David was going to make Max pay. Dearly. _Whatever_ the cost.

_-TLB-_

David lit one of his Malboro cigarettes impatiently, and began to pace the floor.

'You gotta come out sometime, Max,' he growled in a low, venomous tone. He refused to take his gaze from Max's front door for one second. 'You can't hide forever.'

He allowed himself to finish his cigarette before making his way down the rest of the bridge, flicking the still burning butt into Max's front garden as he made his way onto the porch. It would have been a sore kick in the teeth for him if it turned out that Max wasn't in his house, but as it stood, that looked pretty damn likely.

David raised a clenched fist, and bang on Max's door with all of his might.

'Come out you damned son of a bitch,' he yelled as the pounding got harder and harder. 'Come out.'

He hit for as long as he could; as long as he wanted to; but as Thorn's deep bark echoed through the confines of Max's house, and no-one came, he knew that luck had kicked him in the teeth, and then once in the balls for good measure.

Reluctantly, he stopped the banging, and turned away.

'Quit your fucking yap,' he shouted at Thorn, who was still barking like crazy.

But he wasn't feeling defeat _just_ yet. Sure, Max might not have been in his house, but David knew where he _would_ be.

A playful smirk graced David's lips as he walked down the bridge for the second time that night.

He'd go to the Lost Cave, he'd get the boys, and together they would go and pay Max a visit.

That twisted old mother fucker wouldn't know what to do once David had gotten his hands on him.

Of this, he was certain.

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking.<p>

What the hell, right? I did warn you I'd do something like this xD

For those who are skeptical of Max's 'mind control' - think about the way he acted in the film. He was a very manipulative person, and I wanted to play around with this aspect of him because I thought it was apt :P

And David. David, David, David. I can't be the only one out there to think he's got another side to him? Albeit rather twisted and confused.

Anyway. I would like to thank _Raven the blood witch_ and _anna_ for their reviews.

Anna, whoever you are, you have no idea how humbled your review made me feel. Honestly. I thought I was doing an okay job with David, but to have someone say something like that...

All I can say is thankyou. And I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have. I really have. Throwing a spanner in the work much? ;D

Read and review if you want xD


	7. Thou Shall Not Fall

Hello, again! Sorry it's been a while since my last update. My time has been stretched, I've been ill, but the biggest problem was actually writing this chapter. I wanted to get it spot on so I took my time...well, I hope it shows.

Thank you to – _Raven the blood witch, Markolvr, The Song of Luthien, anna, Ghostwriter, Madhatter2708_for your kind reviews :3. Always much appreciated as I'm sure I've said before! I've never really had this much of a positive response in regards to my work before, reading your reviews gives me a massive confidence boost.

Ahem, yes well, I suppose I should stop blabbering now – I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it xD

Read and review if you so wish :) Also, I apologise for any errors/typos you may find. I'm so tired it's unreal D:

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Fall<em>

* * *

><p>David, it would seem, was proving incredibly difficult for Casey to track down.<p>

_'Funny,'_ she thought bitterly to herself. _'He's always there when you don't want him to be, but when you do want him to be he's not. Typical.'_

She shoved her hands deep down into her pockets, and walked pointedly fast past the carousel. Huh. To think that a week ago she would have been standing in line for that blasted thing about five times before it had even hit ten pm. Now, she couldn't even bring herself to look at it.

Casey didn't stop her power walk until she'd reached the sheltered part of the Boardwalk – the main arcade and the shops that dwelt within. As soon as she put one foot over the threshold, she remembered in an instant why she never came in here. Too many people for one. This place was always ram-packed full of hyper kids, drunken teenagers that usually ended up fighting, and every kind of annoying pre-teen you could imagine.

Not forgetting, of course, the creepy organ music that sounded like a zombie attempting to sing.

She shuddered as the ever repeating organ riff found its way into her ears, but didn't let it distract her too much from searching the throng of people for any signs of David.

_'Hmm. Let's see. Mo-hawk, faux-hawk, dreadlocks, Christ – I don't even know what that is...'_

Casey craned her neck in order for her to see even deeper into the arcade, but it was no use. He wasn't there. She'd even tried to look for the others, to no avail.

Damn. No sign of any of them.

She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction of the arcade; towards the row of shops; and pushed past a group of squealing teenage girls as they noisily made their way behind her. She turned the nearest corner, and was relieved to find that this part of the sheltered Boardwalk was much quieter.

Casey liked that.

She carried on her walk, noticing that most of the stores were closed for the day. There was one, however, that wasn't closed, and as she walked past it she ogled the sign out of the corner of her eyes.

'Frog's comics.'

Casey stifled a snort of laughter, and pushed on, still watching the store until something caught her eye.

Wait, was that bleach blonde hair?

Casey doubled back on herself and squinted her eyes as she wandered into the store. She walked past a comic book stand, and walked towards the far end, only to realise that the blonde hair she had seen belonged to a poster of Kim Wilde.

'Shit,' Casey clenched her fists and silently punched the air. She'd never liked Kim Wilde. Trust her to throw Casey off course.

She was about to turn around and make her way back out of the store, but a surly looking teenager with the oddest sense of fashion that Casey had ever seen, was blocking her way. He looked her up and down with a discerning frown; surveying her closely.

'Looking for something?' he asked her. Casey noticed that he was wrinkling his nose at her as though she'd just crawled straight out of a dung heap.

'No – I just thought I saw...never mind.'

From behind a nearby shelf packed to bursting with comics, another teenager sidled into view; his head buried in what looked to Casey like a 'Superman' comic. He didn't notice Casey at first, in fact he almost walked into her. But when he did notice her, he gave her a look that mimicked the one his brother had just given her.

'What's she after Edgar?' he jerked his head towards Casey, who frowned at him. These two were certainly quite astute for the young age they seemed to be.

'I'm not sure Alan,' came Edgar's reply. He glanced at his brother, and then back and Casey with narrowed eyes.

'State your business.'

Casey scoffed mockingly. What were these two? Captain America and his weird sidekick?

'Look guys,' she raised her hands in defence and backed away from the two teens. 'I'm sorry, I really don't have time for this...'

Without a second look back, Casey shoved her hands back into her pockets and walked swiftly out of the shop. She hoped she'd never have to see those two again, well, more Edgar than the other one. He'd looked at her in a way that made her feel strange, like he knew something that she didn't.

Alan, who'd watched Casey leave with a confused look on his face, closed his comic book and turned to Edgar.

'Obviously that chick's never heard of breath mints before,' he said. 'Did you get a whiff of her breath? It smelled like - '

'Death?' Edgar cut in. Alan nodded hastily.

'I know. I smelled it too...'

The two brothers stood in silence for a moment or two. It took that long for Alan to realise exactly what this could mean.

'Edgar, you don't think she's a –?' he spluttered suddenly. Edgar turned to face Alan and nodded; one eyebrow raised.

'Oh yes. I do. She's one of them all right.'

The two brothers nodded at each other.

'Shit sucker,' they whispered in unison.

_-TLB-_

As she walked out onto the front of the Boardwalk nearest the ocean, Casey realised she had never noticed the ocean much. It was there. Santa Carla was a seaside town. The novelty of that had worn off when she was about ten years old. But somehow, she really noticed it tonight.

She could taste the subtle hints of salt in the air. She could smell the seaweed that lingered on the beach, in the soft night breeze. She could hear the waves whispering echoes as they lapped gently at the sandy shore.

Casey became so overwhelmed by this sudden rush on her senses she began to close her eyes. She could feel everything her rush by as every step she took slowed down, until she came to a sudden halt.

She didn't realise where it was she had stopped, and that someone was watching her from a shop window.

All of a sudden, a feeling of complete dread replaced her overwhelmed senses.

'Oh God,' Casey gasped loudly as her stomach gave a violent lurch. She clutched her abdomen with her hands and tried to walk forwards, but as she tried, her head felt blurry and warm and her legs refused to move. She couldn't remember why she was here.

'What the -'

A chill erupted so suddenly down her spine that her knees buckled in shock. She fought against her body tumbling to the floor, instead she stood clumsily; her legs shaking beneath her weight.

'No. Not now...' she whispered, convinced she was about to collapse.

Why was no-one there to help her? There should have been someone, anyone around at this time of night. But she didn't know there was someone there, at least until she felt heavy footsteps vibrating through the wooden floor.

'Casey?'

She listened as the footsteps quickened behind her.

'Casey are you okay?'

She felt an arm on her shoulder and the feeling of dread seeped through every pore in her body. It wasn't David. That voice wasn't David's. In fact, she was pretty sure it belonged to...

'Max...' she said, as she slowly turned around. She was met by a face that she thought was full of genuine concern. Of course, she didn't realise that Max had known she was coming. He'd known before she'd even made up her mind about what she was going to do earlier that evening.

He carried on feigning concern for Casey as she steadied her shaking legs and desperately tried to clear her mind. It was still mired in blurry fog.

She shook her head and forced herself to think. What was her name? _Casey_. Right, that was a start. Why was she here?

It took her a second to think of an answer to that one.

_David._

Max's face soured slightly as the name crossed her mind. She looked at him in confusion. Had she inadvertently said that out loud or something?

'What did you say my dear?' Max said cooly. Casey shook her head in haste.

'Nothing. I said nothing...' Casey's voice was one of insecurity. Something about the way Max was speaking seemed a bit off to her.

'I really must get going,' she told him as she held her hand to her head. 'Things to do y'know.'

Casey took off as fast as her slightly shaking legs would allow. She still felt strange; her head was swimming with so much confusion she failed to notice the alarm bells that were tearing through the part of her mind that was thinking straight.

'Casey wait,' Max called after her. He walked quickly to catch up with her, and with one sly movement managed to cut her off just as she was about to disappear into a nearby alleyway. 'I just wanted to know how you're doing. We've missed you at work.'

'Max,' Casey said in exasperation. She was somewhat annoyed that he had just walked out in front of her like that. 'I've just had a weird few days. I'll be back next week like I told Maria on the phone.'

'Weird? How so? Casey, if there's something bothering you I'm more than happy to lend an ear.'

Casey certainly didn't want that. What the hell was wrong with Max tonight? He was being extremely creepy, well, more creepy than he usually was. If he wasn't such a good friend to her parents, or indeed her boss, she might have considered kicking him in the balls so he'd get out of her way.

'Thanks, Max, but I really have to go now.'

She attempted to walk past him, but he was much too big, and the alley much too small. He stuck his arm out and planted it firmly on a nearby wall. Her exit was blocked.

'I'm sorry Casey, but I don't think I should let you wander about alone at this time of night.'

'Max really,' Casey began to half plead. 'I'm touched that you care but I really need to go-'

'Meeting someone, are we?

Casey blinked at him out of shock. How on earth did he know that? Even if that was a guess, it was too good a guess by her standards.

Tentatively, she took a few steps back.

'I really have to...'

_Now Casey, just fucking run!_

Casey tried to run in the opposite direction, but Max was too quick for her. He shot out an arm and grabbed her firmly by the arm before she could get away.

'You silly little girl,' he cooed as he dragged her further into the alleyway. 'You don't think he wants you because he cared about you, do you? He hasn't even told you what you are!'

Max twisted Casey's arm behind her back and pushed her into the nearest wall. She attempted to struggle free, but it hurt too much. He was too strong for her.

'What are you talking about?' she whimpered. Casey was now very scared. If she could break free from Max's grip, which was as hard as steel, she could try and run again. But she couldn't she was too weak and she had a nasty feeling that Max would have known she was going to run before she even did.

'David, Casey. He doesn't care. He's using you...'

'But I -' Casey howled in pain as Max dug his fingernails into her arm. 'I didn't even say his name.'

'You didn't have to,' Max hissed into her ear. 'Because I already knew.'

'W-what?' She whispered hoarsely in reply.

'You don't think he would have sought you out unless I'd given him a bit of guidance, do you?'

Casey gulped hard. Of course she'd thought that. What girl on this planet wouldn't want someone like David to approach them of his own accord? What the hell was Max playing at?'

Max let out a cruel snort of laughter, and scoffed.

'Of course not. Why would you think it was me? You'd have never paid attention to me like that, so, I had to use someone to lure you in...'

Casey could feel cold, harsh nausea spreading its way around her gut. Max was using David to get to her? The word perverted wouldn't even describe that.

'You're sick,' she spat. 'And you're right. I'd never have gone for someone like you. You're a twisted old bastard...'

Casey found herself laughing at Max; a mixture of nerves and disbelief.

'You're wrong about David too. I don't want him either.'

Max smiled sickly sweet.

'_Liar_,' he hissed. 'Oh Casey, you are a fool. Of course you want him, it's plagued throughout your pretty little mind...'

Casey choked back a sudden wave of tears. Realisation was truly a bitch.

'You honestly think you can just tell him – them – _us,_to leave you alone?'

'Why are you doing this?' Casey couldn't fight the tears any longer. They came out in sobs and dribbled slowly down her face.

'Don't you see my dear? That wine you drank, the way you've been feeling. You're one of us...'

_One of us..._

'But you don't even know what we are, do you Casey? You don't even know what _you _are.'

'No!' Casey had heard enough. She lifted her leg and kicked out. Hard. Her foot connected with Max's groin and he fell back, grunting in pain.

Casey didn't even have to think twice about running then.

'Stop running Casey,' Max called after her as she tore in blind fright down the alleyway. 'You can't run from me.'

_The hell I can_.

Casey's legs moved like she'd never seen them move before. Her feet scraped and crunched across the gravelled path as she dodged a jutting out lamppost.

She'd almost reached the end of the alleyway when she felt heavy arms on her back.

_Shit, shit, shit..._

Max had caught up, and in a cruel attempt to stop her from running, had sent her body skidding into the pavement. _  
><em>

Her body lurched forwards. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she hit the floor with a sickening crunch. Her left arm twisted beneath her body. She could feel it twist and splinter as she tried to move it. Her face was scraped raw; chunks of gravel clung to her bloodied skin and her lip had swollen and burst.

'I didn't want to have to show you this way, Casey,' Max sneered. He ignored her cries for help, her howls of pain. 'But in my defence you've simply left me no choice.'

Casey sobbed and gagged on blood that was oozing from her split lip. She tried to grab onto the pavement in front of her, using the arm that wasn't broken, but it was no use. Her fingernails cracked and split on the hard surface as she clawed out in desperation.

Max smiled nastily as he stood over her body; legs astride her broken form. He bent down slowly, and turned Casey's body over with ease; not even caring about the injuries he had caused.

'See what you are Casey,' Max rasped, and stared at her directly from above.

It happened so quickly that Casey could barely register what she was seeing.

Max's once normal, even quite genial face slowly moulded and contorted into the most grotesque, bulging features she had ever seen in her life. She watched as his eyebrows raised into malevolent arches, his skin bubbled and turned rough and violent. This was the kind of shit she had seen in horror movies, not in real life...

'No – you can't be, this isn't real...'

Max watched in delight as Casey's entire body began to shake in fear. He allowed her to slowly rise to her feet, if only so she could appreciate his true form in it's entirety. She wouldn't dare run away now. Not in the state she was in.

Casey wanted to scream. She wanted to scream until her lungs began to bleed. She clasped her shaking hands to her bruised mouth, but a sudden surge of nausea meant that the only thing that escaped her lips was vomit. The putrid substance leaked through her fingers and down onto her shirt.

'See why you can never run?' Max taunted as he slowly walked forwards. 'This is what you are now Casey. You're mine.'

Casey shook her head in earnest and began to back away.

'Come with me Casey.' Max extended his arm to the cowering young woman. He wanted her to take it. 'We can be together for eternity.'

Casey continued to back away; sobbing, shaking, clutching her vomit spattered broken arm. She ached all over from the bruises and the scrapes. She watched as Max smiled nastily at her, showing a full set of fanged, razor sharp teeth.

'Never,' she croaked.

'What choice do you have Casey?'

Casey closed her eyes. She could feel her unbroken right arm slowly being bent towards Max's. The more she tried to fight against it, the faster it seemed to move.

'No,' she cried harder. 'No – _no...'  
><em>

The last sob came out as a last attempted plea. _If this was truly it, then in all honesty what choice do I have?_

The answer to that came in a sudden rush. She felt a sudden gust of wind behind her, and like an answer to her prayers an icy-cold hand was placed gently onto her shoulder.

'Me.'

David's stern voice cut through her mind, and at once the power Max seemed to have on her faded away in an instant. Her arm dropped to her side, and she turned around to see David and the boys standing directly in front of her; their vicious stared directed at the man who had been like a father to them for all of these years.

Casey was safe.

She would have also voiced her astonishment at how David and the others had gotten there so quickly, and how they had known where she was, but her body had simply had enough. Pain, fatigue and shock had finally gotten the better of Casey, and her body gave way; slumping forward into David's chest like dead weight.

Without any effort at all, David caught Casey as she fell. He scooped her into his arms, and lifted her up.

'Marko,' he said plainly; his cool eyes fixated on Max who was snarling at him ferociously. Marko ran up beside David and cocked his head.

'Take her Marko,' David instructed his friend, and held Casey out in front of him. 'Take her to the cave. Keep her safe.'

Marko was slightly confused by this request. David had told them they were going to teach Max a lesson, a bloodthirsty fight had been promised. Not this.

_We protect our own Marko..._

David was right. Marko knew he was right, and nodded at his friend in compliance. In all honesty Marko would have never dreamed to start a fight with David. Not now. Not when he was in a mood like this.

'You too boys.' David directed his voice behind himself to Dwayne, and Paul - who was getting pretty ansty; riled up for a fight he had been promised.

'David...you serious man?' Paul spurted as his face dropped into an expression of disbelief. 'Thought you said you wanted us to - '

'Just go Paul. Now.'

Paul would also never have dared to argue with David. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around; slapping Dwayne playfully on the back as he sauntered past him.

Marko held out his arms for David to hand Casey over to him. As her body was shifted over, he too bore her weight as though she was made of feathers.

'Keep her safe,' David told Marko again and shot him a sharp look that said 'or else'.

'Me and Max are going to have a _little _chat...'

* * *

><p>So, it's nearly 5.40 am here and I'm cream crackered (nice little bit of cockney rhyming slang for you there xD) If I'm honest, I'll probably rewrite the ending to this at some point. I'm not overly happy with it. Also, Casey's meeting with the Frog brothers may have seemed random...but you'll see why I added it in time :).<p>

More Disclaimers - I don't own Kim Wilde (thank God). I also don't own Superman. Wahey.


	8. Thou Shall Not Harm

**A/N - **Aha, again! Thankyou so much for the kind reviews! _The Song of Luthien, Raven the blood witch, Ghostwriter _and_ Markolvr_ : you guys are seriously awesome! :D

Okay, this chapter is the beginning of the end. Not much longer to go now. In some respects the first half is already over - so the next chapter will be the beginning of the second part if you want to think of it in that way :P

I really hope you enjoy this :).This is for everyone who has read/alerted thus far!

* * *

><p><em>Thou Shall Not Harm<em>

* * *

><p>Max bared his full set of fangs as he eyed Marko, Paul and Dwayne walking away; the blood in his veins began to boil with such rage. David and the boys had betrayed him, after everything he had sacrificed for them.<p>

Ever growing consumption by anger and jealously plagued Max like a virus, until he could take no more. In a sudden fit of rage, and seeing Casey slip through his fingers like sand in an hourglass, he lunged forward.

Unlucky for Max, David wasn't going to let him get anywhere near Casey and the boys. He stepped out in front of Max before he'd taken more than a few steps, and grabbed hard onto the old bastard's neck.

'She's mine,' Max croaked, trying to catch his breath. David's iron like grip was slowly beginning to crush his throat.. 'We had an deal.'

David scoffed at Max, but did not smile. Searing hot pain tore through his body, David's usually eye pleasing facial features began to bulge and contort into something much more grotesque and animalistic. Max knew that once David had fully transformed he was going to have a fight on his hands. David's body was a damn sight younger than his own.

As fresh new fangs tore their way through David's gums, he licked his lips and slammed Max into a nearby wall; fingers still gripped tightly around Max's throat.

'Guess what, Max,' David snarled. He tilted his head and let the sound of Max's putrid blood pulsate throughout his aged veins. Once upon a time David would have never dared to question Max's authority, but now he simply could not control himself.

'Deal's off.'

David opened his mouth wide and moved in for the kill. Max's blood might not taste as sweet or as fresh as a lustful virgin teenage girl's, but it would satisfy David a lot more just to know that Max would finally be gone. The taste of that would be sweet enough.

Max, of course, had other ideas. As soon as David was close enough for Max to feel his breath on his skin, the elder lashed out.

Long talon – like fingernails tore their way deep into the flesh on David's cheek, and the bleach blonde found himself recoiling with nothing more than a guttural hiss escaping from his lips.

'See David?' Max taunted. 'You simply cannot win.'

Max's gloats only angered David further. He took his hand away from his torn up cheek. Strands of congealed blood and shreds of skin spattered to the floor next to his booted feet.

'Leave us alone Max,' David spat. He wiped the remaining blood away from his cheek with a quick wipe of his hand and clenched his fists. ' I mean it. Me and the boys don't need you anymore – we don't need you screwing with our heads. Neither does Casey.'

Max sneered at David.

'Why is she so important to you David? Hmm? What are you hiding?'

David hunched his shoulders and flexed his fingers before clenching his fist again. He clenched them even tighter this time, and his sharp fingernails began to force their way out of the ends of his leather gloves.

'Don't fuck with me Max,' he growled.

Max simply laughed at this and closed his eyes.

David began to storm over to the old man, a vehement stare was plastered ominously across his face, but as soon as he had taken a few steps he fell to the floor on his knees; his vision blurred and his mind clouded.

'Stop it,' he rasped.

David tried to fight against Max's mind control but it was no use. The elder vampire was too strong for him when it came to matters of the mind. Images flashed repeatedly before his eyes; before he was sired, when he had first met Max, when Max had turned him, when he had met Dwayne, and then Marko, and then Paul...

'I said stop it!,' David barked ferociously as an image of Marko dancing around the field clearing with Casey darted through his vision.

Max let out a sly grin.

Face on, David was extremely good at hiding his emotions; or tricking people into thinking he was devoid of emotion entirely. Once Max delved into his mind, however, it was a completely different story.

'Jealousy? Honestly David, I didn't think that was your style...'

David groaned nastily as he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He clutched wildly at his head, almost wanting to tear his brain out and throw it across the alleyway floor, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was continue to try and resist.

Max closed his eyes again, and purged even deeper.

'Oho!' he cackled softly. 'So you do care about her...'

Max chuckled again as he forced David to replay the moment in which he had laid eyes on Casey that night on the carousel, over and over again.

'You care about her a lot...'

'Shut up Max'

David felt like his head was about to explode. Emotions. Too many emotions. He hadn't felt like this since before he had met Max, when he had once had a family and had cared about them.

'Why do you care David? She would normally be just a piece of meat to you. A nice morsel of food...'

'I'm warning you - ' David spluttered.

'Oh, but wait. What is this? You care, about her human side? You care about her because...she reminds you of yourself...'

'I won't say it again Max.'

Max sneered nastily.

'You can't keep her human side forever David. We both know that. She's a half now. There's no going back from tha-'

'Not unless I kill you!' David roared, and snatched his mind back from Max's twisted clutch. He jumped forward, and tackled Max down onto the ground.

'You twisted old fuck.' David roared as he grabbed at Max's arms, attempting to pin the old bastard down. 'You think you can keep getting away with this?'

Max tried to push David away using his arms and his legs to kick and push out at any part of David's muscular body he could reach, but it was no use. David – who was angry and fueled by an array of surfaced emotions was much too strong and powerful for him.

'What are you going to do David?' Max jeered; his eyes wide open in amusement.

David punched him swiftly in the jaw, and lowered himself down so that he was directly above Max's face.

'What I should have done a long time ago...'

Max laughed, a cruel hysterical chuckle which David ignored. He was going to do it, really going to do it this time. Finally, revenge would be swift and oh yes it would be painful for Max. He'd make damn sure of that.

He lifted his head back and relished in the moment. The cool ocean breeze; the bluish haze of the new moon in the perfect pitch black sky.

Perfection wouldn't even begin to describe this.

He lowered his head, and suddenly a new scent wafted by his nose. It was female – definitely a Mort. She smelled young, and familiar, and she was getting closer...

'M-Max?'

A soft, cautious Hispanic voice rang out from the other end of the alleyway, and David snapped his neck around to face the direction it was coming from, forgetting completely to revert back to his human form.

Sandalled feet pattered along for a few more steps.

'Max – Max? Are you there?'

A few more steps, and then...

'Shit,' David whispered. The female – Maria from the video store, walked into a full view of Max being pinned down onto the floor with David towering above him, and a shrill cry escaped from her rosy lips. She had returned from her cigarette break to find that Max had dissapeared from the store, and when he hadn't returned after a few minutes she had wandered out in search for him.

'Maria!' Max said in false surprise.

David didn't need to think twice. He jumped instantly to his feet, and ran. Fast. The first rule about being a vampire was never to blow your cover, and that had been just too close for comfort as far as he was concerned.

Maria, who was beginning to fret over what she had just seen, helped Max up from the floor. He had sensed her coming as soon as David had, and had transformed himself back into his human state just as she had walked into view. Lucky break.

'Ah – thank you my dear,' he said as Maria pulled him to his feet. 'Don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did...'

Maria said nothing in reply. She didn't even comment on Max's swollen and now bleeding lip. Instead, she stared ashen-faced down the end of the alleyway, opening and closing her mouth as if she were a fish. David had since disappeared and was long gone. He hadn't wasted any time over that.

'His face-' she murmured, just as Max finished brushing himself down.

'What was that, my dear?' He asked Maria.

'His face – I thought I saw...'

Max walked up beside her and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

'What did you see?'

Maria shook her head. Of course, she was being silly. The shock had gotten to her. There was no way anyone could possibly look like he had done...right?

'No, nothing. It's silly of me...'

Max took one look in the direction in which she was staring, and then turned to lead her away.

'Come on dear. Let's get you back to the store. A nice cup of tea will fix everything.'

Maria nodded slowly, and allowed herself to be led away not knowing that Max had no intention of taking her back to the store at all. He knew what she had seen, and even the tiniest glimpse of David in vampire form was already too much. He had to be safe. The secret had to be kept.

As they walked slowly, Max closed his eyes and smirked nastily.

_This isn't over David. You won't get away with this. Casey will need to feed sooner or later, we both know that. And when she does, you can say good bye to the part of her that you cherish the most..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Damn you Max! What a creepy old codger!_  
><em>


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note.

Hey readers, well. I must apologise for the lack of updates. I have so much crap going on in my life at the moment it's unreal. My personal life is just drama filled, I haven't been very well at all, and I'm just about to start uni again!

This story is still going to be continued, trust me :) Hopefully by the end of this week I will have an update.

Sorry again to all those who have favourited/reviewed thus far! I hate letting people down, I just hope the next chapter is good enough to make it up to you! :)

_-ArchadianRose_


End file.
